<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Freedom for Clan Kryze by General67</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656651">Freedom for Clan Kryze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/General67/pseuds/General67'>General67</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Lost Clone And Broken Mandalorian [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars, Star Wars rarepairs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bocody, Clan Kryze, Cody Katan, Could possibly fit in canon, Empire, F/M, Grand Marshal Commander, Gutkurrs, Mandalore, Mandalorians - Freeform, Shower Sex, alcoholic, mission, stormtroopers - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/General67/pseuds/General67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Late 16bby:<br/>Clan Kryze had been captured by the empire leaving Bo-Katan to search for their location but to do that she must face an old foe. Jangle Fett but in his finest form. The grand marshal commander of the galactic empire and Palpatine’s greatest clone. CC-2224 Cody.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Bo-Katan Kryze, CC-2224 | Cody/Bo-Katan Kryze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Lost Clone And Broken Mandalorian [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1: Jango’s clone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clan Kryze had gone. Taken by the empire in just a split second. Now she has to find out where they’ve gone but to do so she must face an old foe. Jango Fett but in his finest form. CC-2224 Cody.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had all been taken just like that. The empire swooped up what she tried so hard to protect was now gone. She has been out scouting the area as they arrived on Tebala everyone was tired and needed rest but the former death watch Lieutenant didn’t need sleep she was perfectly fine. So she decided to check the area but once she return almost all ships had been destroyed apart for 1 single freighter which had managed to somehow survive all the chaos which unfolded. Everyone was gone. Disappeared without a trace.</p><p>Bo may have had no loyalty to anyone but she was loyal to the mandalorian culture.</p><p>She stepped over fallen bodies of her former allies and she was almost sick to the stomach as she found foundlings blasted to pieces. Only the empire was so heartless. But then again so was she before Maul she had no issue of burning down villages and killing innocents but it took that Zabrak taking over Mandalore she slowly came to realise how much damage she and the death watch had caused. </p><p>She rested her jet pack against a tree her helmet beside her and kegs stretched out. Her eyes wandered over the slaughter in front of her. Although it would be almost impossible to tell on the outside on the inside she just had given up with her entire clan gone and many more dead she was at one of her lowest points topped by only her sister’s demise at the hand of that force wielding maniac. </p><p>She sealed her eyes shut and just let it all sink in. Her sister would no want to do as she had control of her emotions but Bo-Katan wasn’t her sister as Almec and so many others had reminded her. From her father to Viszla even Jango Fett himself. The prick took one look at her and assumed that he knew everything about her but Jango knew very little about the youngest Kryze sister but he was probably too drunk to realise.</p><p>Finally she climbed to her feet and gripped her helmet in her left arm. </p><p>She hated failure and she was not gonna fail her clan like she had everyone else. </p><p>She climbed into the blue and white freighter. The thing was probably older then her. She pressed a button and the holotable switched on its blue light lit up the entire ship. The light began flickering on and off but it showed a red dot of a nearby town which looked to be inhabited. If she was to find her  people she had to start there but she would be recognised by everyone. So she stripped down from her nite owl armour into more casual clothing a black vest and with blue trousers and very tall black boots. A blaster hidden in her pocket just in case. She pulled out a damaged speeder which was stored in the back of the freighter just in case a secret get away was needed.</p><p>This vehicle seemed older then her sister as he kept making loud grunts as well as nobs and bolts never seemed to stop falling off. “I would prefer it if I made it to the town in one piece” she hissed at the machine but it was pointless as it wasn’t going to listen to her. No one ever did.</p><p>Finally she made it there some how surviving the only 10 minute ride but it seemed more like 20 with the speeder constantly stopping and starting. </p><p>She parked next to some other speeders and stepped off the death trap of a vehicle and headed to the town. For an outer rim planet it seemed to be densely populated filled with plenty of civilians and a lot of impierals. She saw all different kinds of stormtroopers from the regular bucket heads to the death troopers who now one knows what the fuck they say. The town was very bright and was bigger then what Kryze was expecting. Maybe this wasn’t the best place to set up camp.</p><p>As she wandered along the streets see was surprised to see so many young impressionable children actually like the stormtroopers and it may have been the only time she saw stormtroopers acting friendly. Probably all just to get future recruits.</p><p>She strutted along sometimes pushing her fiery hair infront of her face to stop imps noticing her. She needed to find a higher up not just any common stormtrooper and seeing as she saw death troopers she assumed someone important must be here. She stopped at a black and red building with many bright blue lights it looked like a mix of a bar and club she thought if someone was important they would be inside getting drunk off their arse. She saw 2 stormtroopers push open the door after some young twe’leks far younger then her so she headed in after them.</p><p>She allowed the door to slam behind her and she was correct it was a club and bar with many little booths for stormtroopers to get drunk and a large club floor for teenagers to dance their young lives away. But on the far side of the room she saw a bar with 4 droid bartenders and one man sat alone on a stool beer in hand and helmet by his side. But what really stood out to Bo-Katan was his light orange pauldron while stormtrooper commanders usually wore dark orange pauldrons he had a lighter coloured one and since colours besides black and white were basically non existent in the empire she knew that this one must be important. Pushing past any young bartenders or clubbers who got in her way until she made her way to this stormtrooper. His was surrounded by many different whiskey bottles but she saw that it had one orange stripe across the top of the helmet but even more note worthy was a signet on the left side of the stormtrooper helmet.</p><p>It was a symbol of the empire but in a dark deep red which could only mean one thing. This was the grand marshal commander of the empire.</p><p>While there were many marshal commanders within the empire there was one individual who stood above them all the grand marshal commander. This was most likely a clone wars veteran as no one from after the dreaded order could possibly get grand marshal commander this quickly. Inching closer she saw he had a key card in his pocket and that he even had orange shoulder and knee pads which were reserved for only clone commanders who fought in clone wars. Seems like the emporer gave a little shit about his men.</p><p>Bo moved in and she saw a scar from his forehead down the side of his face it looked like it had been their for years possibly 5 or even longer. She then noticed his black eye on his left eye and small scars across his face but not anything that noticeable.</p><p>This was a clone for sure and he seems like a bruised battered mistreated warrior.</p><p>She finally makes a move to sit next to the Grand marshal commander and decides to get a beer for herself and once it arrives she gives a glare at the man beside her but he seems like he would rather be anywhere but here. He seemed to be unaware to her presence but he most definitely wasn’t.</p><p>After a few minutes of waiting Bo-Katan finally grows tired of the music in the background and begins to have a word with the once proud clone commander.</p><p>“Should you talk first or should I” her words were gentle but not enough to put someone at ease. The commander swung his head around and saw the the gingered haired woman sat beside him and not one thing changed about his solemn expression.</p><p>“Oh sorry I didn’t notice you there” he lied.</p><p>“Sorry to disturb you commander but I just wanted to let you know how handsome you were” she wanted to get this man to spill anything he knows about where her clan has disappeared to. But this is the grand marshal commander of the galactic empire he wasn’t going to spill so easily.</p><p>“Don’t flatter me love, you’re probably too young for me” he turned away trying to look at anyone but the emerald eyes of the mandalorian.</p><p>“I’m only twenty eight, besides I here you clones are only ten year olds playing dress up” she takes a sip of her beer and her snappy comment has the commander staring back at her. Disgust lingered in his eyes.</p><p>“Now sixteen year olds, imagine being sixteen while also being in your early thirties” he finished his 7th beer and pushed it aside and tapped the bar to get the droids attention.</p><p>“Now you know what it’s like to be a mutt” a small smirk hit her lips as she leaned on the counter staring at the grand marshal.</p><p>“Huh I’ve known that my entire life being told to sit, stay occasionally roll over” he barks over the music as his 8th drink arrives.</p><p>“Were you ever told to bite?” she asked and at this point he wasn’t a fan of being compared to a mutt. But unfortunately it was mostly true.</p><p>“All the time”.</p><p>“Is that how you got that magnificent scar?” She lifted up her right hand a gave a small point to the scar that ran down his face. He lifted up his left hand and ran his hand down the scar. He still remembers when that was clawed into the side of his head, when it was still a fresh bleeding wound as he just sat there crying out for help in the middle of the jungle.</p><p>“You can thank a trandoshan” his left hand reached back for his drink “he got me good and proper”.</p><p>“Well it looks good on you” she went back to her drink and so was the stormtrooper but then he stopped halfway as he was getting sick of the games she was playing. Or it might have been the alcohol.</p><p>“What do you want with me Bo-Katan Kryze as I’m certain you didn’t just come here to make small talk” his amber eyes stared into her emerald ones, she removed the glass from her lips. “So you recognise me, I was hoping the alcohol would’ve fixed that problem” he gives a small chuckle as he turns away from her again.</p><p>“Oh please I wouldn’t be the head stormtrooper if I couldn’t do my job”.</p><p>“Well you already know me, now I want to know you” she gave a gesture for him to start speaking. He let out a hard sigh.</p><p>“I’m CC-2224, I used to be Cody” there was a hint of spite in his voice. It was almost like he was angry. But at who.</p><p>“Nice to meet you Cody, I have some questions for you about my clan” he looked behind him as he turned back to the mandalorian.</p><p>“Sure you want to do this out in the open, many people would get a lot of credits if they found the clan Kryze leader” her gaze shifted to the side seeing all the people all on the dance floor having the time of their lives and then there was them. Sat here in misery.</p><p>“I didn’t know you cared so much” he didn’t bother to respond as he took another sip of his liquor.</p><p>“I went out scouting and I saw that my clan had been taken just in a couple hours, would you happen to no anything about that?” He didn’t even turn to look at her as he answered the question. “If you saying I took you’re clan, you’d be wrong. I’ve been working here all kriffing day for the last six rotations, but Vader did come here so he is probably responsible for you’re loss”.</p><p>She took a sharp breath in she had heard of this Vader before but had never seen him. She just knew that he was the monster who destroyed the Jedi with ease and had managed to kill the great Anakin Skywalker.</p><p>“Do you know where they could be?”.</p><p>“There is an imperial base four miles east of here, Vader won’t be there but it is heavily guard. Hell likelihood is that your clan isn’t there either but you can try it if you want” this commander has now baffled her. He was giving up so much information when he was still working for the empire, and she thought she was getting off easy with Ahsoka Tano when she asked for help. Was this a trap, was he doing it out of spite towards the empire, had he given up or does he not think she can do it.</p><p>“You just gonna let me go?” She asked finishing her alcohol and he just rolled his eyes as he took another sip.</p><p>“Someone else can deal with ya, I’m not in the mood tonight” she tilts her head and only now does she realise that he has stubble growing and now she is certain that he has just given up on life. He’s like Jango but just 10% less arrogant and 20% more suicidal. Fair trade.</p><p>“Besides I’ll think you’ll be fine” he nods towards her abs underneath his vest but instead of being a pervert and staring at her more he just goes back to his beer.</p><p>“Well thank you Cody this was nice” Cody can’t actually tell if she was lying or not but he leans more towards lying.</p><p>As she begins to stand up he says one more thing “you fought with my friend during the siege of Mandalore” he doesn’t even look at her as slowly makes his bottle go in circles. He Jango eyes concentrated on the liquid inside. “Do you know what happened to him?”.</p><p>He seemed to open up slightly to her and he didn’t keep the gruff emotionless voice. Now he sounded like he really cared. Bo knew immediately who it was as clone commanders mainly call friends other clone commanders.</p><p>“No”</p><p>He let out an aggressive sigh as he downed the last bit of his 8th bottle and pushed it forward ready for his 9th. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder “I’m sorry” he turned his head towards her slightly and almost as quickly as she placed her hand it was already gone as she rushed out of the building. His 9th whiskey arrived and as he took a sip he couldn’t but feel that something was missing. So he placed a hand on his belt and a smirk came across his lips.</p><p>“Cheeky bitch” slipped out in a playful tone as he found out his key card was gone.</p><p>For once he left his drink alone and got up from the stool and marched toward the exit his helmet gripped under his left arm. The heat immediately hit his face.</p><p>He wandered through the town toward the speeders he knew she wouldn’t take a ship as Vader’s attack didn’t happen that far away and she wouldn’t waist fuel taking a ship.</p><p>But he was too late as he got through the entrance and saw Bo Katan give him a glare from her speeder as he spotted dead in his tracks mouth sealed shut as she rode away key card in her pocket. A chuckle came from his lips impressed that she managed to pull it off, the alcohol didn’t help most probably.</p><p>


“Err grand marshal, are you okay?” The voice came from a stormtrooper helmet and it wasn’t a clone. This immediately annoyed the clone and put him in a bad mood. He turned around and crossed his arms. “Stand at attention when I’m talking to you” the trooper and his friend both got into attention. He didn’t do this to clones but clones were such a rarity that he found himself doing this to all stormtroopers he came across. </p><p>“What I’m doing is none of your concern troopers now get back to work or I can get a death trooper to take care of you” he growled at the 2 of them and they both answered in unison “no thank you sir”. He then spat at the trooper on the left disgusted at their fear. He was braver when he was only 5. He marched away the emperor  would probably be proud of Cody as they were more alike then Cody likes to believe.</p><p>Bo Katan had gotten changed into her armour and was back the the speeder and headed east of the town towards this imperial base and it was surrounded by trees and was rather hidden but Bo’s owl like eyes spotted it no problem. She stopped just outside the tree line and headed towards the base narrowly out of sight of the cameras and stormtroopers who just walked by. The leaves didn’t are a sound as she walked through them. As soon as the the bucket heads had walked by she threw a small piece over the camera and hurried to the door before the stormtroopers could take it off. Normally she would have to put in a access code but since she had Cody’s key card she just pressed it in the door and it opened and she hurried in just in time as stormtroopers returned to fix the camera.</p><p>She shut the door behind her, now that she was in she just needed to try and not get caught. Luckily for her there were very few cameras inside.</p><p>As she moved through the corridor silently she heard chatter coming towards one of the doors so she quickly stepped into a room as the 2 stormtroopers passed her as they were chatting away about nonsense. She opened the door once again on to run into a stormtrooper just outside the door. She quickly swung an arm around his neck stopping him from calling in for backup as she dragged him into the room she was just in and broke the stormtroopers neck and stuffed him under the table. She exited the room again and looked up to see a sigh she pointed to offices.</p><p>As she crept down the dull lifeless hallway she saw all the offices and a camera. She took a step back as she pulled a disk out of her brown belt and threw it towards the camera. Giving her a chance to find the highest ranking office. It probably wouldn’t matter how long she took as if there was one thing she knew stormtroopers were retarded.</p><p>The highest ranking room belonged to captain Sylara and once again she used Cody’s key card to get in and to her relief he wasn’t here. She scurried over to the table and saw endless data pads and paper work on his desks and one data pad stuck out to her. </p><p>Operation fallen Mandalore.</p><p>It was to hunt down all clans who hadn’t joined the empire or who didn’t live by their rules. It had mentioned that clan Stal and clan Kryze had been captured she looked at the bio for clan Kryze and it said everything that Lord Vader had taken them and captured them to the planet Dacan-10. She had what she wanted now she needed to escape. She turned around and as she opened the door the grand marshal commander was standing there waiting for her. He barged in and pinned her against the wall.</p><p>“Smart girl aren’t ya” he snarled.</p><p>“You led me here” she should back at him.</p><p>“I didn’t think you’d get here!”.</p><p>“And you did it out of spite, admit it you don’t like the empire”.</p><p>“No I don’t but I’m here to serve my emperor” so that’s whys he is working for them.</p><p>“Well if you turn me in I believe you’re precious emperor will have your head and you will be replaced by a knew grand marshal commander as to him your nothing” he pulled her forward and slammed her against the wall again. </p><p>Now it was just silence as the stormtrooper and mandalorian visors stared into each other both were aggressive and ridged. Neither of them were perfect by any stretch.</p><p>“If you help me escape and find my clan, I can make sure the emperor doesn’t find out, you have my word”.</p><p>CC-2224 gave a final sigh. He was bored of being a commander. He wanted to get into trouble like he did back in the clone wars beside his Jedi general.</p><p>“Fine, where are we going?”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading I worked on this for over an hour and probably closer to two hours. I really like the pairing of Bo-Katan and Cody which I called Cody-Katan on Wattpad but I got very excited to find out it was actually a thing in ao3.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stolen property</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now with Cody and Bo Katan reluctantly working together to find clan Kryze it’s now only a race against time. But of course the disappearance of the empire’s finest stormtrooper hasn’t gone unnoticed and now captain Sylara is on the hunt for the empire’s greatest asset.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The speeder raced across the Bo Katan kept her thoughts on 1 thing and 1 thing only and that was her people. With all the mandalorians spread out across the galaxy and with numbers very thin already she couldn’t allow to loose her people. Not now and not ever. </p>
<p>“You’re not much of a talker are you?” The voice of Jango echoed in the back of her mind as his clone spoke to her his voice gruff and slightly aggressive.</p>
<p>He was in binders on the speeder and the binders were attached just behind her as the only other way he could stay on was to either make him drive or for him to hold her waist and she definitely didn’t trust him enough for him to do either. “Why? You getting annoyed with silence?” She asked it was hard to communicate when the speeder was constantly humming the loudest it possibly could. “Not normally but I thought a mandalorian would be more, talkative” she smirked a little under her helmet.</p>
<p>“We try to keep focus, don’t allow thoughts to cloud our mind”.</p>
<p>“You’re starting to sound like Jedi” he basically mumbled and since he was speaking through bucket, it was hard to hear.</p>
<p>“Oh believe me. We couldn’t be further”.</p>
<p>They finally stopped at the freighter it was a mixture of blue and white colouration. It looked like it could barely land properly let alone fly.</p>
<p>“What a piece of junk” he laughed to himself as she took his and her blaster off the speeder and onto her belt. “She definitely doesn’t look like much but we don’t have many more options” she got him off the speeder and the door opened to the freighter in a bit of a crash. She went in first and held Cody’s binders like he was a dog on a leash. She sat the grand marshal commander down and connected his binders to a table and left his blaster in the cockpit. She went out to bring the speeder in he had a look around the room.</p>
<p>It looked a little nicer on the inside as the main room there was the table which he was stuck to and chairs surrounding the table. A holotable in the middle of the room. A ladder which led up to a gun above and 2 rooms towards the back of the ship one of which was open and it led into a bedroom with one light blue large bed. The other one was probably a bathroom as this freighter wasn’t big enough for a loading bay. Finally the room towards the front which was the cockpit.</p>
<p>He watched as she struggled to bring the speeder up. She did have muscles but a speeder was still quite heavy no matter how many abs you have. She dragged it on the ship and shut the door behind her and then stared over at him through her visor.</p>
<p>“Alright you’re coming in the cockpit with me!” She marched towards him.</p>
<p>“Where are we even going” he growled as she unleashed him from the table.</p>
<p>“Dacan ten” she said in a solemn voice “that’s where my people have been taken to”</p>
<p>“You definitely won’t have enough fool that place is over in the outer rim” she opened the door to the cockpit and</p>
<p>“Well then you know a planet which is closer, which can give more fuel?” She sat him down still keeping his binders attached to the chair. Cody paused as he began to think of a planet near the Dacan system. Not much came to mind and while he was thinking Bo was getting the ship ready she couldn’t waist any time on this planet, if she wanted to save her clan it was now or never.</p>
<p>“Tatooine would be a good choice” Bo raised her eyebrows the last time she was on Tatooine she ended up having a shoot out in a cantina and ended up getting a black eye. But she would have to go out of her comfort zone if she wanted to save her clan.</p>
<p>“Tatooine it is”.</p>
<p>While the freighter takes off out of the night sky and into hyperspace an investigation at the imperial base was under way. Captain Sylara was on the scene after all it was his office that was broken into and as the grand marshal commander was gone she was now the highest ranking trooper on planet. Unlike Cody he didn’t have any fancy armour instead he just wore stormtrooper with an orange pauldron chucked on the side to make it seem like he had some authority in this army. Sylara had blonde hair and began growing some stubble like Cody, he had light blue eyes and white skin but he often just left his helmet on although his helmet didn’t effect his voice much as his voice was in a word unintimidating. He had often worked with Cody and they despised each other.

He hated Cody for his rigid structure and stinking attitude, as well as the very little respect he and other humans were given. Sylara believes that clones were relics of the past and if the empire wanted to keep up with rebels and mandalorians they would have to scrap them and remove all from high ranking positions and have them out in their arses in the freezing cold of Hoth.</p>
<p>Sylara stood in his office and noticed his data pad had been moved. He had no doubt that Bo Katan Kryze was behind this. Her people her taken just the night before and already his data pad where a report of what had happened was sat on his desk clearly tampered with. Just then 2 rookies rushed into the room.</p>
<p>“What do you want?!” The captain snarled at the 2 as he turned to face the rookies who immediately stood to attention.</p>
<p>“Sir we’ve had a report from the town of Vort, apparently just last night grand marshal commander Cody went missing, he was last reported spitting on a TK-3118” suddenly Sylara became very still. The grand marshal commander could now be working for Bo Katan Kryze. This would be enough for Vader to take his head. “Really? Anything else?” He sounded like he had a grin on his face.</p>
<p>“Yes sir, all of the stormtroopers and officers her have been confirmed dead and that all memory of access codes have been wiped” a silent laugh escaped the mouth of the stormtrooper captain. </p>
<p>“Thank you troopers, now move on!” The troopers said nothing as they rushed out the room shutting the door behind them. As soon as that door shut Sylara reached for his belt and pulled out a holoprojector and turned to face his desk. Vader said once you have any information report to him.</p>
<p>The dark nightmarish monster appeared on a small screen. Even when he was so much bigger he still felt tiny compared to the second in command of the empire.</p>
<p>“Captain Sylara why can’t I reach the grand marshal commander!” He was straight to business.</p>
<p>“Well my lord I have just found out that the grand marshal commander has disappeared around the same time as this incident occurred, I believe we may have a traitor”.</p>
<p>The figure was silent for a second with only his breathing being heard. “Any information come from the officers or the data banks of the base” Sylara barely shook his head “no sir, all officers are confirmed dead and the data banks for access codes along with any cameras have been wiped. The grand marshal commander I believe may be helping her”.</p>
<p>“Or he is been held captive”.</p>
<p>“But my lord it’s far too much of a co-“ the monster stopped him from finishing.</p>
<p>“If you are wrong about you’re theory captain my master will punish me and most likely kill you, I want you to head for Dacan ten and wait for them there, understood?” He was far more threatening then Sylara could ever hope to be. He gulped “yes my lord” the dark figure disappeared from his hand even thousands of miles away, Vader can still strike fear into the captain.</p>
<p>Still trailing to Tatooine CC-2224 couldn’t sleep they had been in this trip for 8 hours now and he couldn’t even get 1 second of shut eye. He was surprised that Bo Katan didn’t bother to sleep in the bedroom and instead just slept in the chair. Shows how much she didn’t trust him.</p>
<p>“Can you stop moving!” She commanded but Cody definitely was not gonna sleep like this. “I apologise for that but I am stuck in a chair with my locked in binders and being cooked alive in this helmet” she sighed and spun her chair around the face him. She got up and strutted over as her boots banged against the floor of the ship. 2 firm hands went around his helmet and finally he was released from the oven.</p>
<p>“Thank you” he mumbled and Bo took this opportunity to inspect his helmet especially the symbol in the blood coloured red.</p>
<p>“Are you the first grand marshal commander?” She asked not looking away from the helmet.</p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow surprised she even wanted to start a conversation.</p>
<p>“Yes I am, Barcara was second in line but he won’t get it anyway after a super tactical droid snapped his neck on Mygeeto” a small feeling of sadness arose as he rested his head back in the chair.</p>
<p>“Death is a cruel mistress” Bo Katan said as she placed the helmet at his feet and slumped back in her red chair, removing her helmet and placing it in her lap.</p>
<p>“Damn right” replied the commander as he stared outside the big window at the blue light</p>
<p>“I used to love death, it was basically a hobby. I even went as far to try and kill my sister. It’s because me and her would always argue on what Mandalore should be and could be, and our middle sister loved to stay out of it” she stared at the floor and she has finally caught the grand marshal commanders attention. Little did she know he could relate.</p>
<p>“I’ve had a similar life, I tried to kill one of my closest friends. My other one went missing and one by one my brothers in the empire started to fade” he clicked his fingers in the air “just like that”.</p>
<p>Her emerald eyes were now staring into his amber now it was complete eye contact.</p>
<p>“Not many people have our type of stories” she told him.</p>
<p>“It makes us diffierent” he replied.</p>
<p>She smirked at him and he did the same and for a while it was just comfortable silence until Cody’s eyes shifted to the control panel.</p>
<p>“We’re here”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading this. I’ve had so much writing this so far and I hope you’ll all enjoying it as well.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tatooine city</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It will take too long to get to Dacan-10 so they must stop for fuel at Mos Rend. But of course Tatooine is filled with scum and villainy so it doesn’t take long for the clone and mandalorian to run into trouble.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ship finally exited the bright blue of hyperspace over the twin sun planet. In the inner rim Tatooine has quite a reputation for not only being the location of Jabba’s the Hutt but also known for being a planet shrouded in criminals and mercenary’s it was basically a bounty hunter beskar mine.</p>
<p>

Bo led the ship down towards the surface towards a large city in the western region. Cody sat forward in his seat just taking in our dead the planet looked with no sign of green anywhere, it reminded him of Geonosis. The visor of the mandalorian turned to the commander and then swiftly turned back to the window “ever been to Tatooine before?” Her sly playful voice asked.</p>
<p>

“Never” he responded not even facing her.</p>
<p>

Then something seemed to come over the coms it was just static till the mandalorian adjusted it then a voice came over it. “Pilot of the TL-303 micro freighter, please can you land at hangar twelve” ordered the gruff sounding man on the other side. Bo Katan leaned forward a bit “Roger that” she replied as she immediately turned off the com and sat back in her seat. The helmet of the stormtrooper turned towards the mandalorian who did not respond in anyway he began to speak through plastoid teeth “you know which city this is?” Bo shrugged “a big one”. Cody turned back to the window and decided he would also lay back in his seat until this ride was over.</p>
<p>The freighter flew over the desert. Dewbacks yawned at the below while female dewbacks were just searching for their eggs that they buried in the sand 121 days ago. </p>
<p>The freighter finally was now over the city and was coming in for a landing at hangar 12 these hangars were different to the ones Bo was used to. She was expecting something with a roof but this was actually the opposite it had no roof and you just landed on a large platform surrounded by walls. Although it wasn’t so bad as she initially thought as she remembered it didn’t rain on Tatooine.
</p>
<p>
The ship finally planted its feet on the ground and Bo Katan stood up and turned her attention to Cody who was still sat down. “Alright I’m gonna go and speak with the engineer while I’m doing that you go grab the credits in the bedroom” Cody just replied with a simple nod of the head and she then marched out of the room and Cody quickly stood up from the chair and raced out the room.</p>
<p>

Bo made her way to the ramp which was slowly extending down at an incredibly slow speed she kicked it a bit with her foot and it basically fell down. Well she rather that then having to wait till next life day. </p>
<p>

She strutted down the ramp and a trandoshan stepped out of a booth a blow torch in one hand and a blaster in the other. He was a dark orange with light brown patches all over his face and hands. He wore black trousers and no shoes leaving his yellow sharp claws exposed along with a brown shirt hand blue vest on top. His dark red eyes just stared at the mandalorian as she stopped just infront of him staring up at him. </p>
<p>

“Are you the engineer?” She asked raising an eyebrow underneath her helmet.</p>
<p>

“I am, Welcome to hangar twelve I’m Terron Malet” for a six foot reptile he had a rather charming voice Kryze thought to herself. </p>
<p>

“What can I do for you?” She turned towards the ship, “I need some fuel, also some repairs would be nice but nothing fancy”.</p>
<p>

“Alright that will be two hundred and forty two credits please” Bo was almost certain they didn’t have enough credits but she hoped maybe Cody had some spare on him besides how else would he be able to buy all those drinks.</p>
<p>

“One second” she told the trandoshan and he gave a small nod as she turned to the ship “Cody did you find the credits?”.</p>
<p>The grand marshal commander was digging around the room for the life of him he had no idea where the credits were. “Don’t rush me” he yelled out the open bedroom door in an aggressive growl almost sounding like a Canawl cat. He turned back and faced the bed he looked around the room he had checked everywhere, the shelves, in the bed, under the bed behind the—.</p>
<p>That’s when it hit him, he didn’t check behind the pillow.</p>
<p>He marched over and threw the pillow off the bed and there it was a brown bag of credits he grabbed it and jogged out of the room and into the daylight of Tatooine for the first time in his life. He saw the trandoshan worker and Bo Katan stood next to each other but that is when something changed in the calm reptile and a low hiss began.</p>
<p>The mandalorian looked up at the engineer “what are you doing here?” Asked the lizard.</p>
<p>Both Cody and Bo looked at each other but he seemed to have an issue with the clone “is there a problem?” Asked Cody and the trandoshan nodded his head in a slow threatening way. </p>
<p>“I don’t serve imperials” well this threw a wrench in the mandalorian’s plan she needed to get to Dacan-10 now, her people were depending on her. “Please I need to get somewhere!” Bo Katan snarled at the trandoshan but he shook his head.</p>
<p>“Stormtroopers have taken over all nearby cities but Mos Rend has stayed untouched and I don’t want this man vunnasing everything up” Bo Katan looked over to the grand marshal commander he just shrugged. Kryze needed to get to her people before its was too late  that’s when a plan comes to mind.</p>
<p>Her visor turns to face the reptilian worker “I’m Bo Katan Kryze leader of clan Kryze, sister of the duchess of Mandalore. This is grand marshal commander Cody of the galactic empire he is working for me to try and save my people who’ve been taken by the empire but to do that we need fuel. So please give us fuel or I’m sure Cody will have no problem getting the empire into Mos Rend” Cody just stood there rigid in his posture and turned back to the towering reptile.</p>
<p>He gave a low growl which was barely hearable “anyone turned against the empire is a friend of mine, do you have the credits?” He turned to CC-2224 who was just stood in shock at how well that actually worked until he shook to life handing the trandoshan the bag. Terron took one look inside and very quickly counted them up until he gave the pair more bad news. “This isn’t enough” Bo Katan gave a hard sigh “shit” she mumbled.</p>
<p>“How much are we off by?” Asked the stormtrooper.</p>
<p>“Ninety five”.</p>
<p>“Is there any work around here” Cody barked and he nodded “you head up those stairs and you’ll be in the town head to Rigg’s cantina I hear a mandalorian showed up today asking for some help and you two seem perfect for the job” Cody looked over to the former mandalorian regent and she gave a nod towards the clone “deal”.</p>
<p>Both mandalorian and stormtrooper grabbed their weapons and set off up the stairs while Malet began work on the ship.</p>
<p>As they set foot into the actual city they quickly found out it was like the rest of Tatooine very sparse in life. Only a few other meat bags crossed there path for the entire journey to the cantina. Malet was kind enough to give them a holomap so they didn’t get lost and throughout the entire journey they followed the map without a word as Bo Katan held the device in her hand until they finally reached there destination which is when she placed it in her brown belt.</p>
<p>Cody turned to the mandalorian “lady’s first” his hand made a gesture towards the entrance. Seeing a stormtrooper try to play a gentleman was enough for Bo Katan to roll her eyes into the back of her head. She entered with Cody just behind.</p>
<p>The floor was made out of a dark maroon coloured sandstone while rest of the building was the usual sandy coloured sandstone. Inside was very light of bar goers with just one bartender and a few creatures dotted around the room, the duo was well aware that all these people inside could be bounty hunters really wanting to bring in a mandalorian escapee and stormtrooper deserter.</p>
<p>“I’m not seeing any mandalorians” Cody told her as he now stood beside her.</p>
<p>“Right here” a voice called from across the bar and this caught the attention of the pair. A mandalorian with green and red armour sat impatiently tapping his figures both clone and Mando headed over to the man he sounded young but yet familiar to both of them. Bo sat down first and Cody came in next.</p>
<p>“You have work?” Asked the clan Kryze leader she did not want to waste time.</p>
<p>“Yes I do, I used to run a small syndicate on this planet full of bounty hunters but it fell apart as soon as the empire took over the town. This is the last place on Tatooine which isn’t filled with impierals, well until now” the visor the mandalorian switched from Bo to Cody for obvious reasons. “Oh don’t worry I’m not here for the empire, I’m working with her” Boba turned to the warrior and she nodded and once again he gaze return to the clone. “Why?” He asked. “That’s classified” Cody returned comfortably.</p>
<p>He nodded “very well, I have a job which I can’t hand you one hundred credits for” then the man reached to his belt and pulled out a projector and it came up with a face and name.</p>
<p>“Dennis Farun, he was one of my best and most trusted friends until he double crossed me on Python. He’ll recognise me as soon as I get close to him so I need you two to do the work for me and kill him” Dennis was a Bawn which was an insect like sentient race which lived in the distance planet of Migon in the unknown regions. He had a scar on the top of his face and 2 large insect eyes.</p>
<p>“He is on the planet” Bo Katan asked.</p>
<p>“He’s in the bloody town darling over at a Landon’s inn,” The man then reached to his helmet removing it from his face and what they saw was certainly unexpected. “Room three” he finished.</p>
<p>Cody hit the table with his fist “deserter” he growled but the man just laughed as the placed the helmet on his knee. “Relax I’m not, I’m a clone but not a deserter” Bo Katan studied his features carefully, it was another Fett just when she thought 1 was bad enough. </p>
<p>He had very short hair and looked visibly younger then what Cody looked like when he was ready for war but besides that the eyes, nose and face were pretty much the same as the clone wars veteran.</p>
<p>“Then what are you?” Growled Cody.</p>
<p>“My name is Boba Fett son to Jango Fett” now Bo Katan was pissed if she thought a clone was bad this is his son.</p>
<p>“You’re father was an absolute bastard to me back in the day” Bo Katan told him she knew his father all too well.</p>
<p>“He talked a lot about you and how you basically on you’re hands and knees begging for him to take you as his apprentice” Bo Katan remembered that day as 13 years ago she looked up to that man. Saw him as some kind of hero during the mandalorian civil war but he basically humiliated her and led her on to believe she could actually make it as his apprentice but he said she was unworthy. He says he was doing it for her own good as a 15 year old girl shouldn’t be working with a cold blooded bounty hunter. This also led her to join death watch and fall out with her sister. Now here she is surrounded by Jango Fett.</p>
<p>Cody seemed interested he had heard stories of Fett and even trained with the man but never knew him personally but he believes Jango would be disappointed to see what the empire did with the army of Fett.</p>
<p>“You killed my friend, Ponds” he hissed again at the teenage boy.</p>
<p>

“I didn’t Aurra Sing did that one infact I helped you’re friend I gave him water, but it was Sing who sent him adrift in space not me!” Cody seemed to be less angry and more sad. Ponds was probably his closest brother besides Rex and to hear what happened ti him just brings back awful memories of the clone wars.</p><p>

While Cody fell silent Bo Katan did not. “I’m not working for you, I’d rather work for a Hutt” she was sick of Fett, sick to the back teeth.</p><p>

Boba just chuckled at her “well I think the regent of Mandalore is on a scruffy planet like Tatooine for a reason, you need my help. You may not like it but you need it” she just sighed and laid back he was right she needed the help of Fett.</p><p>

“Fine, what proof do you need of his demise” she asked standing up.</p>
<p>“His durasteel tooth, you can do whatever you want with the body” Bo Katan looked down at Cody and they exchanged looks.</p>
<p>

“Let’s go” Cody ordered as he stood up and walked out with Bo Katan following close behind.</p><p>

The two pulled out the map again to Landon’s inn it was on the edge of town and at this point the twin sons were setting. Cody was bored of the silence which seemed to drag on for the entire trip. “Can we talk, please” he asked turned to her and her visor then met his.</p><p>

“About what?”</p><p>

“Anything, I’m sick of silence I just want to hear someone speak” he seemed almost vulnerable for the first time. It was probably Boba who had gotten to him. Bo Katan felt sorry for him she hadn’t realised how much he had lost.</p><p>

He’s lost Kenobi, Rex, the man he mentioned inside the cantina Ponds and basically all his brothers. If only he could shake his blind loyalty to the Emperor and then maybe Bo Katan could make a mandalorian out of him. She could maybe help him get through it as she knew something about redemption.</p><p>

“What do you do?” She asked and he shrugged.</p><p>

“What I was born to do fight”.</p><p>

“Before that?”</p><p>

“Train” he replied flatly. He seemed filled with sorrow.</p><p>

“I know a bit of what that’s like” now the eyes of the clone trooper landed on Bo Katan. “After Jango turned me down I believe that the new mandalorians were not the way, i began training in secret without my family knowing in the ways of the mandalorians then just 4 years into training an older man called Pre Viszla approached me he made me his Lieutenant”. The same Pre Viszla set off memories of Cody being told about the dark saber wielding maniac, he heard it from Obi wan who went up against the man. </p><p>

“You know it’s a shame I couldn’t fight with you on Mandalore I’m sure I could’ve come in handy” he smirked trying to lighten the dark mood he had created. “But I’m sure Rex did a fine job” he heard a laugh slip out from her helmet as she stopped walking and stepped infront of him.</p><p>

“I’m certain that a clone built like you would’ve served me better, especially with the aggression of Fett and the softer personality of you’re friend” she stroked the side of his helmet and carried on walking.</p><p>

Cody stayed paused for a moment he hadn’t served with many females but the ones he had served with she was beginning to rise the ranks of his favourite. Infact she was probably rising the ranks of his entire list.</p><p>

They made it to the inn it had no door and even better no one working the entrance so they just slipped in through. The floor was sandstone so unlike wood there was no creaking as they moved along to room 3. It was locked obviously but that wouldn’t stop the duo. Bo Katan pulled out a vibrio knife and sliced the lock opening the door. The man was a sleep making weird bussing noises. While Bo Katan set her blaster pistol to silent Cody shut the door behind them. Bo picked up a pillow which was underneath his head ever so carefully not waking him up and pushed it down on his face which immediately set the creature thrashing but she put it to a pick halt as she pressed her blaster on the pillow and fired. Immediately the thrashing stopped and a light bit of smoke began coming out from the pillow. She threw it aside. </p><p>

“Get over here, you’re stronger then me I need you to pull the tooth out” Cody headed over and looked at the nightmarish face of the creature. Then he opened the mouth his teeth were sharp definitely something you wouldn’t see on a human. He quickly identified the durasteel tooth and began to pull with his first hard pull being unsuccessful “dank farrik” he snarled in annoyance he tried again and quickly pulled the item out of his mouth now green blood dripped out of his mouth.</p><p>

“Well we need to dispose of the evidence” Cody turned to Bo Katan who was waisting her arms folded at the door. “I’ll press the fire alarm and you burn a match!” she ordered.</p><p>

“Then we run”.</p><p>

“Then we run” she replied and walked out he chuckled and turned back to the bed and what would you know cigar and a lighter.</p><p>

Cody gave a nod to the mandalorian and she smashed the fire alarm button and a loud dinging began as he tossed the cigar into the room and made a bolt for it out of the building and she did the same. As they ran out panic started in the inn as people began running out and since it’s not that big it seemed like most got out. Of course not counting Dennis. Both mandalorian and clone rushed off down the path out of sight. </p><p>

The 2 walked began not saying much apart but both happy they can leave this wasteland.</p><p>

Cody threw the durasteel tooth infront of Boba who examined it holding it close to his eye and gave a nod or approval.</p><p>

“I appreciate what you’ve done for me today, a deal is a deal” he pulled out a a black bag. “One hundred credits just as promised” Bo Katan heads over and of course with her rocky relationship with Fett in the past she isn’t gonna believe what this man has to say. But he’s right as she finished counting she saw one hundred credits.</p><p>

“Thank you Boba” Bo Katan said emotionless and the son of Fett gave a stern nod as she walked back over to Cody who was waiting at the bar. The 2 turned but Fett wasn’t finished.</p><p>

“Oi Cody” the grand marshal commander turned to face the teenaged boy.</p><p>

“If you get a chance tell the empire that I want to be hired” Cody gave a bored sigh “I’ll consider it”.</p><p>

Both mandalorian and stormtrooper stepped out of the bar side by side and she turned to him “are you actually gonna consider it?” He shook his head slightly “of course not” Bo Katan let out a laugh and Cody laughed along side her.</p><p>

“Here’s you’re five remaining credits” Malet handed to Bo Katan and she bowed “thank you, you fixed the ship up nicely” while it definitely wasn’t a piece of art it looked mildly better then it had before.</p><p>

“Good luck to you on you’re quest, and Cody” the commander dragged his eyes onto the tall trandoshan figure from the ramp “I wish more stormtroopers were like you” the grand marshal commander gave a nod of appreciation. Terron headed back inside the booth and Bo Katan started up the engines as they took of out of the night sky of Tatooine and into the hyperspace.</p><p>

“Well looks like we’re finally go rescue you’re people” Cody said from the copilot seat as he rested his legs on a stool in front of him.</p><p>

“Yup and then you can head back to the empire” both she and Cody had removed there helmets and placed them on the floor so they could now look at each other’s real faces and not just through boxy like helmets.</p><p>

“Who knows maybe I might stick around a little longer” Cody smirked looking over at Bo Katan who was smirking right back at him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you want to see a cover I made for this book then you can head over to my discord but I’m also sure I upload it on tumblr next time I get the chance.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Thank you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cody and Bo Katan finally arrive at Dacan-10 to free the people of Clan Kryze but Captain Sylara is waiting for them with a trap.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That is complete Osik” she tells him as she fixes her helmets com in her lap.</p>
<p>“No it’s real I was called the hero of Geonosis!”</p>
<p>“How?” She asks putting her helmet on the arm rest and resting her right armoured hand on the nite owl helmet.</p>
<p>“This was the second battle, General Kenobi, Skywalker and Mundi had all been shot down and I was the only one to make it to point rain, I managed to get the tanks down, save Kenobi and hold that position till Skywalker’s and Mundi’s units arrived” he smirked leaning back in his chair putting his feet up. Feeling really pleased with himself. Bo Katan just rolled her eyes and did the same turning to face the window at the bright blue light that just passed them by.</p>
<p>“Sounds incredible” she tells him.</p>
<p>“Thing of the past now” he replies not switching his eyes to her. “Now I have to live with my mistakes”.</p>
<p>“We all do, I just choose to forget about them” she sighs.</p>
<p>This was followed by silence as the 2 just thought to themselves about what they’ve done and what they would change. Both have made terrible mistakes which have cost them lives of warriors, friends, family.</p>
<p>A red light flash grabbing both of their attention. Bo Katan pressed it to stop, leaning forward in her chair. “We’re here” she spoke solemnly with fearful eyes towards the grand marshal commander. Meanwhile he just put his feet down and his hands away from behind his head giving her a similar frightful look.</p>
<p>She pulled the lever back at they were pulled out of hyperspace to reveal a very green and blue planet but with no imperial presence by the looks of it. “You’re imperial, tell me about this planet” she ordered giving him a side eye but he didn’t even flinch.</p>
<p>

“Dacan ten is an island planet with its only inhabitants being the Xihun and empire, it was a separatist base during the clone wars but just a few weeks after it was all over the empire took over and turned it into some sort of torture prison planet but with small prisons on all different islands, no ships are needed because it’s so isolated” her gaze now turned to him and he did the same.</p>
<p>

“Which island will have my clan?” She asked not wanting to waste time.</p>
<p>

“Probably the biggest one, Island one one three eight, that’s where they keep entire villages” Bo Katan shifted her gaze back towards the window and pushed her rust bucket forward. “What doe it look like?” “It’s like the rest but bigger” he replied “stay out of the atmosphere as by then they can track you so we’ll have to be quick! use the scanner” he told her and she just quickly settled the ship just outside of the atmosphere and turned on the device.</p>
<p>

It scanned everything below the ship so she gently pushed it on and for a long time they had nothing. </p>
<p>

It was beginning to seem like a lost cause until finally a building flashed upon the screen. “Is that it?” the mandalorian demanded.</p>
<p>

He turned his head and gave a stern nod towards her.</p>
<p>

“Fantastic, you know a way down?” Once again he nodded to her. </p>
<p>

Sylara sat down at his desk. All soldiers were on high alert for any ship that dared to enter the atmosphere. The captain was just waiting his death troopers by his side for the mandalorian and stormtrooper to show their ugly faces. He was sure Cody was working with her. He was sure of it.</p>
<p> 

Just then a shiny rushed into the room her she seemed exhausted from her run. She must of come a long way.</p>
<p>

“Sir a freighter has entered has entered the the atmosphere!” His eyes shifted to his helmet and in one quick swipe he picked it up and placed it on his head and took his blaster from his belt. “Well let’s go give our guests a fitting welcome” he hissed as the death troopers followed him out of the room as the stormtrooper raced behind. </p>
<p>

Bombs fell upon the prison exploding the roof tops and trying to hit the tie fighters which were stationed on a platform just out front.</p>
<p>

“Does this thing have any manual guns!” Cody shouted as a held onto his seat for dear life.
“Not that I’m aware of” she grunted as the ship nose dived towards the surface but at the last minute went horizontal and the only guns were located at the front but they made quick work of any stormtroopers. She set the ship where the destroyed tie fighters laid now just rubble.</p>
<p>

“Let’s move” she ordered picking up her helmet and picking her blaster pistols out of her belt “remember find the clans then destroy the cameras”. </p>
<p>

“On it” he replied snatching his helmet from the ground and taking his E-11 blaster rifle from his belt and rushed towards the ramp which actually came down in one smooth motion.</p>
<p>

As if almost on cue rain began to poor on this water filled world. They both raced towards the entrance which had been opened for the tie fighters pilots who needed to get to their ships. As they entered a surprise horde of stormtroopers awaited them a mix of normal bucket heads and patrol troopers with blasters ready to go.</p>
<p>

“It’s the grand marshal commander kill hi-“ the stormtrooper commander had no time to finish before he was blasted by the clone. Cody had no qualms in killing the soldiers as long none of them were Jango. </p>
<p>

Both Bo and Cody rushed for cover behind a troop transport while the stormtroopers beat upon them blaster bolt after blaster bolt. “Any ideas” she snarled at the clone as she shot down one patrol trooper with her blaster pistol. He quickly took a dig through his belt and he revealed thermal detonators. 3 of them. While she did the same and found a smoke bomb just lying about in her belt. “Okay I’ll throw mine then you give em hell” she ordered and he simply nodded. Bo Katan counted to three in her head preparing herself.</p>
<p>“Solus”</p>
<p>“T’ad”</p>
<p>“Ehn”</p>
<p>She threw the smoke bomb over the transport and it landed in the middle of all the bucket heads. Immediately blue smoke began to obscure the troopers vision and coughing began to erupt. It didn’t really prepare them for when detonators were rained upon them sending them into the sky on some occasions in pieces.</p>
<p>Cody and Bo Katan finally rushed out quickly blasting any stormies still standing and they didn’t seem to see this coming.</p>
<p>Behind the end of it was just bodies of the troopers were left and any survivors were blasted by the regent and commander even when they begged for mercy. But Kryze could no longer give 2 shits about the stormtroopers she just wanted her people.</p>
<p>They made it to the entrance of the build and the door just slides up for them.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Shouted the trooper guarding the entrance but a quick blast to the chest from Bo Katan ended the man’s life in an instant.</p>
<p>The walls were a pale white which absolutely sickened Cody as the thought of the Kaminoans breached his mind. But he refused to let that distract him. He was glad to be wearing a helmet otherwise Bo Katan could see his fear.</p>
<p>As they reached the end of the hallway the clan Kryze leader was surprised surprised to see no guards what so ever.</p>
<p>“Where are the guards?” She asked looking up at the clone who now stood beside her.</p>
<p>“Probably all getting drunk, if they set clones up here this area wouldn’t just have guards but we wouldn’t have made it into the atmosphere” he told her as he looked both ways down the hall.</p>
<p>“Well let’s be thankful for that” she no reason to not believe him after all it was made from Jango.</p>
<p>“Alright cameras are upstairs, your people are down stairs” he told her as he headed towards the up stairs on the left but a hand grabbed his arm.</p>
<p>“Where are you going? We need to save my people!” She sounded aggressive and serious.</p>
<p>He just turned to her ripping her hand off him. “You need to save your people but I need to save my reputation, after all once I’m done with this I’m heading straight back to the empire” he reminded her and the 2 visors just seemed to pierce through the helmets to the faces underneath both seeing what each other felt of each other. Bo Katan felt disappointment in the soldier and also a feeling of anger. While Cody felt far more stressed with a need to save his career before it’s too late as he didn’t have a life outside of the empire he has nothing. No purpose.</p>
<p>“Fine go save your reputation and just let my people die” she hissed and strutted off towards the stairs on the right which went down. Of course Cody felt bad but if he could go with her he would but the empire would find him and take his life and possibly hers.</p>
<p>He stalked off up stairs and ran into a quite few stormtroopers on his mission especially on the stairs. He quickly took care of them with his blaster with shots to the head and chest one patrol trooper charged at him but was quickly dealt with as the grand marshal commander smashed the head of the trooper against the white walls his blood covering it.</p>
<p>Meanwhile Bo Katan faced significantly less stormtroopers with only 1 or 2 she bumped into on the stairs down once she had finally made it she saw a light grey door where windows were absent. Behind it must lay something or someone important. As she tried to push she found out it was locked.</p>
<p>The female stormtrooper who spoke with Sylara no more then 20 minutes ago rounds the corner next to the door and is startled to find the mandalorian.</p>
<p>“Captain she is trying to en-“ she didn’t have time to finish before a blaster bolt landed in her head and a male stormtrooper witnessed this and reported it in. “TK-5419 as been killed by lady Bo Kata- argh” he grunted as a yellow bolt found its way into his stomach. Burning it’s way through his body in an indescribable pain.</p>
<p>Bo Katan just decided to shoot the lock and once she did she pushed opened the door where stormtroopers were waiting. They turned and fired at her but the bolt didn’t leave a scratch on her armour while she blasted back at him. Then sent 3 blaster bolts back at the remaining stormtroopers. Inside was a fence which led down to a pit. This must have been where her clan was kept. </p>
<p>But as she crept forward she found out this was not the case. </p>
<p>Down below were corpses on mandalorians about 60 bodies laid some piled on top of each other of electrocuted bodies of mandalorians of clan Stal. The sand green armour all blended together to burn a disturbing sight in Bo Katan’s mind. She stumbled back.</p>
<p>This was the only cell and it was the only island big enough to have her clan but if they weren’t here. Then where were they.</p>
<p>Cody burst through the black door managing to kick it down with just his pure strength. The stormtrooper standing next to the door stood no chance when a blaster was aimed at his face. The imperial officer sat in the spinning chair freaked out as his blue eyes widened and he put his hands up to the grand marshal commander.</p>
<p>“No please I beg-“ his life was cut short as Cody fired and his body landed on the control panel. Now lifeless. Cody threw it off and went into the pockets of the officer and pulled out his code cylinder and placed it in the cameras basically sucking out all the data of the cameras the Cody used his blaster to quickly destroy them so no traces of him being here could ever be found.</p>
<p>The clone made his way out but as he made a left turn out of the security cameras room a scout trooper raised his blaster pistol to him.</p>
<p>“Freeze!” He sounded nervous and very familiar.</p>
<p>Cody became tense he knew who this was.</p>
<p>Not personally but this was a clone. Probably a rookie by how nervous he was acting or maybe he was part of one of the guards during the clone wars. Either way it was rare to see a clone.</p>
<p>“Hey, come on you don’t want to do that” the normal gruff cynical voice of the clone now became gentle and clam. He was not gonna kill one of his brothers under any circumstances, unless they break his trust. Even then he isn’t certain he’d pull the trigger.</p>
<p>The troopers voice was still nervous and he began heavily breathing. Just ready to pull that trigger at May moment.</p>
<p>“What’s your name?”</p>
<p>The clone began to stutter over his words and after a moment of hesitation he spits it out.</p>
<p>“It’s Rig”.</p>
<p>“Okay, Rig you and I we’re brothers. Both clones. You don’t want to be part of the empire. If your part of it for too long you loose your mind. Make a life for yourself, as I’m not gonna kill you” he made his point firm and clear and the clone began lowering his blaster.</p>
<p>But a sound went off and a whole was burned into his back he fell forward and CC-2224 caught the trooper.</p>
<p>But it was too late for him as he muttered his last word “tr..tra..traitor” his whole body went limp.</p>
<p>He hated the fact that his own brothers saw him as the villain.</p>
<p>Cody saw 2 stormtroopers rushing towards him with a scout trooper behind the with a electro riot baton in hand. Now in raged the grand marshal commander quickly blasts the 2 incoming bucket heads. </p>
<p>The scout trooper leaped into the air and brought his baton onto the ground as Cody swiftly moved out of the way and retaliated with a kick to his head followed by a punch to the chest. The scout hit the wall but wasn’t done yet as he swung back ground with his baton but Cody was ready as he ducked back and the returned to his feet. Once the baton came back at him he grabbed it with both hands. Keeping it far from his face he yanked it out of the soldier’s hands and kicked them against the wall. The scout trooper was filled with electricity as Cody implied him with his own baton. Ending his life.</p>
<p>Bo Katan still couldn’t believe it. She had no idea where her people could be and seeing what the empire could do to the entire clan of Stal then it’s very possible they’ve already done it to her clan.</p><p>

“Bo Katan Kryze” a snakey voice found its way into the room. She turned and saw Captain Sylara standing with both his death troopers next to him.</p><p>

“Could I know you?” She spat now standing up her hands shaking for her blaster.</p><p>

“No, but I’m sure Cody would, he’s working with you isn’t he?” </p><p>

She knows she just clashed with the grand marshal commander but she couldn’t grass him up.</p><p>

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” she then released her wire which went around the captain’s leg and pulled him to the ground. She raced towards the death troopers kicking one out of the door and then releasing Sylara and switching on her flame thrower to burn the trooper for a good 10 seconds. </p><p>

Then a blow arrived to her head as Sylara came to his senses. He quickly got into a fighting stance once he stood up.</p><p>

Bo Katan did the same now both players were on their feet.</p><p>

He threw a punched which she blocked and countered with a punch to his stomach which caused him to stumble back.</p><p>

The death trooper rushed back into the room and picked up Bo Katan but she didn’t struggle as she kicked him in the stomach and kicked the soldier back out of the grey doors. But this distraction allowed Sylara to charge at her and with a battle cry followed by a mighty punch. She was knocked out of the room against the wall. The captain rushed out and punched at her again but he hit the wall and she attacked him with a mixture of kicks and punches all of which he either blocked of took.</p><p>

Cody was now trying to find the steps back down but on his way he ran into a room with the letters above it.</p><p>

Imperial officers only.</p><p>

“Must be important” Cody said to himself and as he moved in no one was in sight. But on the wall was a lot of paper with all different things written including one thing that caught Cody’s eye.</p><p>

Clan Kryze moved to Vexa.</p><p>

If Cody remembered right that is where Gar Saxon was stationed for training new recruits so why take the clan to there. It was found in the Ryloth system.</p><p>

Cody had to get to Bo Katan immediately if they were to save her clan.</p><p>

Meanwhile Bo Katan had her own problems as she faced off against Sylara who was surprisingly agile a lot like her. Like Cody he had specialised in hand to hand combat so he was a weird mix was Bo Katan and Cody”s fighting styles. </p><p>

She ignited her flame thrower but he ducked and took out her legs. He kicked her helmet and got his blaster ready. But before that a blur of silver hit the back of his and knocked the trooper out.</p><p>

The silver turned out to be a shield used by the Xihun when they were far more prominent on this planet. It returned to the grand marshal commander. He rushed over to Bo Katan and placed the shield on his back.</p><p>

“Bo!” Nothing</p><p>

“Bo Katan!” She finally budged and sat up looking the highest ranked stormtrooper up and down.</p><p>

“Where the bloody hell did you get a shield” he just laughed at her response.</p><p>

“I found it”.</p><p>

She seemed to turn serious although this wasn’t obvious due to the helmet. </p><p>

“Cody!” An urgent hand was placed upon his shoulder. Now he was worried.</p><p>

“My clan they’re not here and clan Stal has been murdered!” She was panicking but he knew how to clam her down.</p><p>

“Your clan is safe, they’re on Vexa” this clearly changed her.</p><p>

“Really?!”</p><p>

“Yes! But we need to go now!” He warned as he heard sounds of running coming down the hallway.</p><p>

Cody and Bo Katan rushed back out into the rain beating upon them they ran into very few troopers only a few patrol troopers. As they made there way to the micro freighter they saw a scout trooper at there ship she turned and quickly went for her blaster pistol but Cody shot first killing the scout. The grand marshal commander Bo Katan quickly hopped on and both raced for the cockpit. Luckily there was no delay as the ship left the platform and almost just as quickly left the atmosphere and out into hyperspace.</p><p>

Sylara was looking over the damage. He can’t believe it. He almost had Bo Katan but she slipped through his fingers.</p><p>

“Sir!” TK-3118 walked up to the captain.</p><p>

“A tracking device has been placed on the freighter” a grin came across Cae’s lips. He finally had Cody and Bo Katan. he would definitely get promotion to commander because of this.</p><p>

“Thank you trooper” TK-3118 marched off. Sylara was gonna get Cody. Not matter what.</p><p>

Cody had hopped in the shower it was all so stressful. He hadn’t showered in days and he really needed it. But he heard the door slide open. The amber eyes of the trooper fell upon the emerald eyes of the mandalorian.</p><p>

“You know most people knock” he reminded her. She was completely naked. She seemed so fragile. Really shaken up. He kept his eyes on her face although he will admit it was pretty hard to do.</p><p>

“I just wanted to thank you, you’ve possibly just saved my clan” her eyes never left his even when he gave a nod.</p><p>

His stubble was really coming in now but there was no shaver but Bo Katan didn’t really care. She thought it would work.</p><p>

She inched closer and Cody didn’t flinch eventually she was under shower just inches away.</p><p>

Then it just sort of happened as Bo Katan pushed into him blocking him against the shower wall and a kiss was formed. It was sloppy and very messy but this was due to this all being very unexpected. He wrapped one arm around her waste and placed another in her fiery hair as he then starting placing kisses along her neck.</p><p>

She let out small moans which could be heard over the sound of the shower. But Cody was done being the weak one and he spun her around so now she was against the wall. This made her let out a moan which made the clone’s lust grow for her even more.</p><p>

His kisses moved down to her breasts. While she just felt the pleasure. Bo Katan should be ashamed this was the clone of Jango Fett. The man she despised and hated, now she is loosing her virginity to one of his clones just to say thank you but Cody was different an improvement in her eyes. </p><p>

His lips returned to hers and then he just slipped inside of her causing her to yelp out while Cody grunted. This continued as he laid hard thrusts into her and she just took it both was having extreme pleasure.</p><p>

“We speak of t...t, this to..n..no one” she was struggling to speak it felt so good.</p><p>

“Not a soul” he promised her as he kept on going.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Gutkurr hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cody and Bo Katan must prepare for the battle ahead of them so they head to Ryloth but they quickly find out they’re being hunted by the 2nd top predator.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an arkward moment them both waking up next to each other with Bo Katan resting within the clone’s grasp. They just stayed there for at least an hour while the freighter ran through hyperspace. The mandalorian and clone stayed together, both were just staring at the wall but silently contemplating if what they had done was right.</p>
<p>

Eventually Bo Katan couldn’t take the silence and rolled out of his arms and on to the side of the bed. Meanwhile as she left Cody saw his opportunity to move to the other side but instead staying lying down he sat up, planting his feet on the ground.</p>
<p>

Still just silence.</p>
<p>

He took in a shaky breath as he allowed his hands to cover his eyes. What had he done. He wasn’t even sure why it was wrong but he just felt like it was. After all he was leaving after this so the entire night was pointless. He was a soldier. Not a lover.</p>
<p>

He finally stood up and allowed the door to slide up to let him escape the bedroom just filled with arkward silence and fear.</p>
<p>

They were afraid of what the other one thought of the night. It seemed good at the time. But in the long run it was all just a mistake.</p>
<p>

Bo Katan stayed in bed her eyes panning to different objects around the room. Meanwhile Cody put his armour back on wasting no time. The quicker he was out of this place the better. The grand marshal commander sat in the co pilot seat as the blue lights just passed him by. He saw a little bit of his face in the reflection of the window. He hadn’t realised how much he had let himself go.</p>
<p>

Stubble began growing darker on his face and was very clearly visible from a good distance away. His hair was still roughly the same it wa still his short military style he had from when he was created to now when he was a middle aged man. Well middle aged for a clone. He looked exhausted, sure last night was sleepless but he didn’t think was that bad. Red cracks pierced through his eyes and light grey bags laid just beneath his eyes.</p>
<p>

Cody was back in his thoughts once again. This mission to Vexa was gonna be difficult. After all there were mandalorians even some of his younger brothers were sent to become mando’s. Probably the finest soldiers in the galaxy. All of a sudden Cody felt as if they were unprepared. If they were heading in there they needed people and luckily for them they were in the same system as of the most fierce natives in the planet. Twe’leks.</p>
<p>

They should head there. One it was close. Second he didn’t want to let go of Bo Katan at least not yet. But he wasn’t telling her that. </p>
<p>

Speak of the devil she walks in helmet covering her face. Probably all the embarrassment. The former 7th sky corp leader gave her a look as she entered but quickly turned back as she took her seat not daring to look at him. He crossed his legs. He had to tell her about Ryloth.</p>
<p>

He knew that she needed to see her people sooner rather then later but this planet was worse then Dacan-10. Far far worse.</p>
<p>

“Bo” he spoke gruffly turning his head toward the control panels but not at her.</p>
<p>

“Cut the nicknames. What is it?” Her voice was harsh, slightly aggressive but Cody could understand why even if it hurt a little.</p>
<p>

“We need to head to Ryloth” straight to the point was better with Bo Katan. He thinks.</p>
<p>

“What!” Her helmet now had full attention on him. Her eyes were burning through it to get to him.</p>
<p>

“Listen we are not prepared for Vexa. They have mandalorian warriors some of which are my brothers. You may be skilled but there is an entire company waiting for you and me. If we die you’re clan dies” he kept his tone fierce and stern showing that he was serious but she was not having it.</p>
<p>

“Cody my people are the only things left that matter to me, if I loose them what do I have left!” Cody went silent he knew how important they were but it was far too much of a risk.</p>
<p>

“You’re too hard headed fo your own good!” He hissed.</p>
<p>

“It’s part of my character always has been, always will!” She seemed down with the stormtrooper as she just turned back towards the window crossing her arms probably rolling her eyes like a rich teenage girl from Coruscant who can’t get what she wants.</p>
<p>

“You just have to trust me, the twe’leks will help us”.</p>
<p>“I thought I could trust Jango yet he just embarrassed me infront of my entire family. The disappointment they felt!” She raised her voice. She didn’t seem to get the point that Jango and him weren’t the same person.</p>
<p>“Me and Jango are very different people” replied the trooper with a snarl.</p>
<p>“Yeah but you’re still him. The man I hate more then almost anyone is Jango, I just fucked Jango. A waste of a mandalorian. While you are different to him, you’re still Jango just a different name slapped on to you” this drew the clone suddenly still. That’s exactly what the Kaminoans told him which constantly held him back. He was just a clone. Nothing more then a faceless trooper on the battle field. Just there to die for the republic now die for the empire. Just a clone.</p>
<p>He had no words left in him. She had just taken the fight out of him. He just got up out of his seat placing his helmet upon his head. Bo Katan doesn’t even give any sign of acknowledgment as he heads out the door. </p>
<p>This just leaves the mandalorian to drown in her thoughts. She lets out a rough sigh allowing her head just to fall forward into her hands. What had she done.</p>
<p>He was a far improvement to the bounty hunter but it was just the everything combined which has fuelled her anger. </p>
<p>She was doing as he said. Heading to Ryloth for the twe’leks. She didn’t think it was the best choice but I was their only choice.</p>
<p>Cody was surprised when he realised where they had landed. He just rested against the holotable the shield on his back. The door behind him opened Bo Katan was there her her helmet not removed from her head as she moved towards the ramp into the bruised world. Her head turned towards the leader of the stormtrooper army.</p>
<p>“Let’s go” she told him and without saying a word he followed her out onto the ramp and into the dirt desert.</p>
<p>This planet had been beaten by the empire. Not bombarded from space like other unfortunate planets but twe’lek slaves have nearly tripled since the new order has taken over. But there are some who stand against it mainly the twe’lek resistance. Cody heard stories of Ponds fighting alongside the resistance and Cody had seen it first hand when they ripped that tactical droid apart and they were just villagers. Imagine what a trained twe’lek could do.</p>
<p>It wasn’t long till the 2 walked on a small mud hill just a little way from their ship and they see a twe’lek village in the distance. It was very open with few trees unlike the rest of the planet. It was surrounded by junk from the past. Fallen AT-TE’s and the much newer AT-AT littered the place.</p>
<p>“Ever been on Ryloth before?” Kryze asked turning her head towards him coldly.</p>
<p>“Once”.</p>
<p>She just nodded and the 2 walked down the hill and carried on toward the town. It looked run down but still seemed inhabitable. The buildings had cracks showing and dead vines growing between them. Furniture was scarce and technology was far and few between. All through the the village were forgotten toys and rotting corpses. Even worse is that some looked like they had been fed upon.</p>
<p>Bo Katan stopped and stared at one body which laid just outside a fallen wooden door Cody stopped just a little ahead. “You okay?” He asked but she didn’t reply for a second after just staring at the body. It was burnt almost black. This was something she had done. Burn down villages without a care in the world, believing it would make a difference.</p>
<p>“Yeah just brings back bad memories” she spoke solemnly not turning away from the body.</p>
<p>With a moment a hesitation Cody then replied “about what?”.</p>
<p>“The things I’ve done”.</p>
<p>Then a allowed crash was hard just infront of Cody as he turned he had a spear to his neck and a cream coloured male twe’lek standing before him dressed with blue robes and armour which was the exact same as clone armour. </p>
<p>More of the natives jumped out from the buildings as 3 females surrounded Bo Katan who quickly pulled out her blaster pistols and a final male jumped behind Cody he was wielding a DC-17 blaster pistol.</p>
<p>“Qa su nu doing circaa stormtrooper” he sounded angry whatever had happened he thought it was the grand marshal’s fault. He was a light green and wore clone armour as well infact he wore an entire set minus the helmet. It was a mixture of the 91st and 212th. It brought back memories, now painful memories.</p>
<p>“We don’t speak Ryl” he told him firmly.</p>
<p>“Do you speak aruebesh?” Bo Katan growled not taking her pistols down.</p>
<p>Nothing about the twe’lek changed except from maybe a more disappointed look “what are you doing here stormtrooper?” He then gave a small look toward Bo Katan “and mandalorian” he added.</p>
<p>“We’re here for help” the clone told the group.</p>
<p>“Our help! Our help! After you destroyed our village and allowed gutkurrs to run a muck!” This man was mad as hell Cody thought to himself.</p>
<p>“That wasn’t us” Bo Katan told them but they only seemed more angry as the female twe’leks lifted the spears closer to her helmet.</p>
<p>“Yes it was. I saw it with my only eyes. Walkers blasted our village to pieces while stormtroopers and mandalorians flooded our streets. Only a small group of us survived”.</p>
<p>“We had nothing to do with it, lady Bo Katan does not even wear imperial armour!” The clone trooper was desperate to leave this place as he could tell him being a stormtrooper would not sit well with any of these locals. The twe’lek turned his head towards Bo Katan who had her jetpack to him he then stood tall moving away from Cody.</p>
<p>“Put your hands up and turn around slowly, I won’t hurt you if you don’t try anything” with a hard sigh she did as he asked and lifted up her hands her pistols now facing towards the sky. One of the females twe’leks moved towards Cody now placing a spear at the back of his neck. Bo Katan turned to face the twe’lek in the eye he looked her up and down twice before concluding. “She isn’t imp” he announced and all spears were lowered and in return Kryze slowly place her blaster pistols into her belt.</p>
<p>Now the attention was back on Cody “however, you are definitely an imp” he grabbed Cody by the throat which caused him to grunt. The clone made a worse decision by placing his hand in his E-11 blaster rifle which caused the 2 other twe’leks to raise their spears and for the leader to squeeze harder in his neck.</p>
<p>

“Stop!” Kryze ordered getting ready to attack.</p>
<p>

“Don’t Bo Katan just let me handle this” he told her and this made her guilt rise. He was still upset and now he didn’t even want her help. It was probably for the best after all she did consider herself a bit of a psycho.</p>
<p>

“What do you want here!” Hissed the twe’lek leader once more “I won’t ask again!”</p>
<p>

“We’re here for you’re help, we need to save her people from the empire on Vexa. But it’s only the 2 of us” the grip on his neck only tightened. Bo Katan just watched helplessly as all this unfolded she kept her hands on her belt just in case.</p>
<p>

“Why are you helping her” he growled baring his sharp jagged teeth.</p>
<p>

“I kind of dug myself in that whole” the brown eyes of the twe’lek flashed a look of realisation as he swung his arm round and knocked his helmet off to reveal the face of Jango Fett. </p>
<p>

“Clone!” He dropped Cody to the ground as he finally breathed for air and all the twe’leks back off which caused Bo to finally remove her hands from her belt.</p>
<p>

“I’m so sorry, I’m Na’dna Kree a sergeant in the twe’lek resistance” he seemed to almost bow. Cody just let out a cough before turned his attention to Na’dna.</p>
<p>

“Why do you care so much that I’m a clone?”</p>
<p>

“You clones saved us during a time we needed you most. Our leader Cham Syndulla served with your brothers in fact so did I” Bo Katan came to the side of the clone as he was now on his knees and she helped him to his feet.</p>
<p>

“Ever heard about the landing at the Nabat?” Asked CC-2224.</p>
<p>

“Yes, Geuna was part of the clones who were captured” he made a gesture towards a beautiful young female twe’lek with dark stripes across her lekku.</p>
<p>

“I actually led ghost company to take the place” it seemed like all twe’leks were now lost for words they no longer care about his imperial life they just care that he is a clone. This might be why they turned into slaves. They are way too trusting.</p>
<p>

“Listen we will help you take Vexa but first you must do something for us” he seemed to turn serious now.</p>
<p>

“What is it?” Bo Katan asked.</p>
<p>

“As I’ve mentioned the empire have allowed gutkurrs to attack our village. They are the second top predator on this planet. They also live on Vexa. They have become quite an issue as they kill more of my soldiers everyday please get rid of them and we will help you” Bo rolled her eyes into the back of her head. She was sick of this. </p>
<p>

“There is no time!” She shouted “my people are in danger, I’m sorry but I can’t help you” she removed her self from Cody’s side and headed back towards the exit. “Stay here please” he begged and Kree just gave a simple nod. Cody chased after Bo Katan who had already marched her way to the exit.</p>
<p>

“Bo Katan” he put a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off. “Bo!” He shouted “let go” she hissed.
</p>
<p>
“Bo!” He turned her around removing her helmet and looked into her emerald. “You can’t go alone!” He snapped he just wants her to calm down.</p>
<p>

“I can’t Cody as if I loose them I loose everything I have left, I lost my mother then father, my leader, my sister., Mandalore and now my clan! I can’t loose that Cody I just can’t. You’ve been the same thing wouldn’t you save what you have left!” Tears were now rushing down her faces her wanted to hug her tell her everything would be okay and that they would save her clan but it’s not that simple. </p>
<p>

“I would, but being a clone has made me realise that sometimes you need to step back and think what the best thing to do is” her tears seemed stop but the shine in her eyes didn’t. “We learn from our mistakes and diving head first into that hell will be repeating your failures” she seemed very still as her eyes turned away from him and onto her feet. The grand marshal lifted up his helmet and dropped it to the ground and then took his left hand to her chin lifting it up so she could see his pained amber eyes from all the fighting.</p>
<p>

“Please” he stuttered “I don’t want to loose you as you are all I have left”. She wrapped her arms around his neck and and rested her head on his shoulder not even holding back the tears. He also wraps his arms around her waist just letting her cry. He knew it wasn’t good to bottle up the pain. She had done it for so many years but she never had anyone to speak to about all this pain. Until now.</p>
<p>

They returned to the twe’leks both of them have their helmets on. Hiding any fear or sadness. “We will help you” the regent announced and smiles were released amongst the group of twe’leks.</p>
<p>

“Yen take them to the gutkurr territory” Na’dna the pale male twe’lek bowed and gave a nod towards the Mando and clone to follow him. As they headed deeper and deeper into the village it got more and more destroyed with entire buildings just in pieces. They arrived at a large wooden wall obviously created by the twe’leks.</p>
<p>

“Behind this wall lies the gutkurrs our most popular native beast, they have almost broke through but luckily it has held. There are four three females and one large male. Our weapons were all destroyed when the empire attacked Cay just a few months ago but you will now bring peace to Cay for now. Good luck” after that very long talk the just left without saying a word.</p>
<p>

“Weird chap ain’t he” Cody joked.</p>
<p>

“He’s a twe’lek they all are kind of odd” replied the nite owl leader. </p>
<p>

Both of them climbed up a ladder and down the other side now into gutkurr territory. Now everything was tense. The wall they had just climbed had some heavy dents in it by gutkurrs and the ladder looked as if it had been torn to pieces. Bo had a jetpack so she could get out but Cody had a shield which wasn’t ideal for trying to run fast. </p><p>

They headed down the dirt road along the way small pieces of blood was scattered around it. Luckily neither of them noticed a small child body lying inside on of the buildings.</p><p>

“So you have you ever encountered gutkurrs?” asked Bo trying to ease her nerves with a conversation.</p><p>

“Yeah back during the clone wars when me and ghost company took Nabat” he told her as he kept his blaster at the ready when he heard a screechy roar not to far ahead. Both of them stopped in their tracks looking about.</p><p>

“We’re they hard?”</p><p>

“Hell they were, we couldn’t beat them we took casualties”.</p><p>

“So how did you survive?” She asked turned her visor towards his.</p><p>

“Jedi” he answered plainly and started to creep forward again after a moment of hesitation Bo Katan followed.</p><p>

It was quite. Far too quite for either of their liking. To make it even worse they haven’t heard anything since the gutkurr roar.</p><p>

A loud crash was followed by Bo Katan being ramped into by a by a light brown female gutkurr. Gutkurrs had very armoured head so even through her beskar she felt the true power of this animal.</p><p>

She was knocked to the ground as the creature pressed its sharp scaled feet on the mandalorian stomach which caused her to grunt.</p><p>

But red blaster bolts hit the back of the creature from Cody’s blaster but the blaster bolts proved ineffective leaving not even the mark. It turned to the clone and charged even though he kept firing it managed to knock him off his feet and into the dirt where he stepped on his chest and proceeded to maul his helmet. He punched the creature so it temporarily let go but the clone was still in a rough spot.</p><p>

A yellow blaster bolt hit the beast in the eye causing it to cry out and turned its head back to Bo. It quickly finished Cody by biting down on his left arm and taking him up into the air and throwing him down into the ground.</p><p>

“Cody!” The gutkurr rushed forward once again but she was ready as she flew up into the air out of reach of the beast. Or at least she thought. The twe’lek hunter jumped into the air and bit down onto one of her feet she yelled in pain. She managed to stay in the air but it wouldn’t be for much longer. But one more blaster bolt reached its eye causing the animal to let go and now blood red eye had purple liquid leaking out of it. The grand marshal commander was in his knees struggling to get to its feet. </p><p>

The gutkurr took its chances and fled down the street.</p><p>

But Bo Katan would not allowed it to escape so easily as she fired her wire and it wrapped around the creatures but she alone was not strong enough to bring back the animal. But Cody finally got up to his feet and threw his shield hitting the other leg and made the creature crash to the ground. Cody was ready to finish the job as he took his shield which has fell to the ground and brought it down on the gutkurr’s neck making it let out a horrific scream loud enough the entire system could hear. Until it finally came to it wounds. The wire came out from around its leg and Bo approached Cody helping him to his feet. </p><p>

“You alright?” She asked and he nodded “you?” He asked.</p><p>

“I’m okay”. </p><p>

But things once again took a turn for the worst as three large predators rounded the corner up ahead. The gutkurrs were a screech and came to their fallen ally. Gutkurrs were cannibals but if all members were related they would kill the attackers who killed the family member and as it turned out they were family.</p><p>

The large grey one was the male and let out an absolutely terrifying deep howl. Before he charged with the 2 females by his side.</p><p>

Bo Katan leaned forward and fired a missile which hit the one on the left which was closest to this huge male but the male rushed out of the way joining the other female. But the one hit by the rocket was scarred and burnt and met a very quick end. Bo Katan flew up against but Cody was not quick enough as the female charged him and knocked him into a. He quickly got his shield up infront of him to protect him and she kept scratching and biting at that while it only suffered a few dents she would eventually get through. The male joined the female also crashing into the build but wasted no time and bit down on the stormtroopers arm and threw him outside as he hit the ground hard. As the gutkurrs prepared for another attack a missile was fired in the building causing all buildings around to collapse and crush the carnivores inside.</p>
<p>She dropped down to the clone’s side and saw his helmet had an absolute beating. She threw his helmet off and put his shield aside while she removed her helmet as well as she checked his heart. It was beating.</p>
<p>“Cody! Cody!” She began to panic as he showed no signs of waking up.</p>
<p>“Cody!” But she breathed a heavy sigh of relief as he just smirked and those once arrogant eyes to her now became once she cared about.</p>
<p>“Didn’t know you cared so much” he laughed to himself and she just couldn’t help but smile and embrace him while be careful not to hurt him.</p>
<p>Na’dna and the other twe’leks were all waiting at the entrance of the city for both the warriors to appear but nothing. Na’dna had worried they had fallen victim to the predators. </p>
<p>“Kree” shouted one of the girls and she pointed towards the both the mandalorian and clone heading towards them as he wrapped one arm around her to help her balance. Kree gave a bow towards both warriors as they arrived.</p>
<p>“They won’t be bother you anymore” she told them and cheers and laughs then broke out.</p>
<p>“Thank you, we will help you save your people like you helped save our town”.</p>
<p>“We have weapons you can use and spears won’t cut it” Cody told them as they headed back to the ship.</p>
<p>Clan Kryze finally was next on the list but Captain Sylara and Gar Saxon were bith threats they had to keep in mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading I know I normally post this on a Saturday but I forgot about it. I’m going to go work on my Wattpad for a little now but next Saturday will be the final for freedom for clan Kryze but will not be the end of the the lost clone and broken mandalorian.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fixed each other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bo Katan and Cody see the end of their journey on Vexa with recently recruited twe’lek warriors to save Clan Kryze. But Gar Saxon and Cae Sylara await for their arrival. The empire is prepared.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saxon crosses his arms as he stares at Sylara. “I’ve been waiting to kill her for years and finally I have her” he spits. The captain rolled his eyes at how easy he thinks this is gonna be. “Oh please viceroy, she has escaped your grasp before and she’ll do it again besides she has been joined by the grand marshal commander!” The viceroy raised an eyebrow.</p><p>

“The clone?”</p><p>

“Yes, now get your warriors ready. We cannot loose them”.</p><p>

The Mesa planet was now coming into view. It was nicknamed the orange desert for a reason. It has water but it’s scarce. The two warriors were in the cockpit while the twe’leks were in the main room with blasters instead of spears. Cody had trained them a bit to make sure they knew what they were going up against.</p><p>Spears weren’t gonna cut it.</p><p>“Alright Cody, what’s this place about” she turned toward the commander who kept staring outside the window. </p><p>“This where imperial super commandos are trained, mandalorians that fight for the empire. Led by Saxon” that name brought back bad memories for Bo. He almost crushed her with an elevator, the bastard. Her grip tightened on the controls as she faced forward.</p><p>“Anything else?” She hissed.</p><p>“Well your people are probably held at Itami’s base two zero zero six which is the guy who owns the place, he is a reptile warrior who fights for the empire. Real scary. I believe during the Vexa civil war ninety years ago it was hangar turned into a base for the Vexa mutiny at least that’s what sixty eight told me” the sound of the door sliding open brought in one of the twe’leks. Kree.</p><p>“My grandmother fought for the Vexa mutiny, she was very brave” he told them.</p><p>“No time to think about that, we need to be ready for battle” the microfreighter came into the atmosphere of the planet. Tensions rise as Cody puts his helmet and holds the shield close to him while he blaster his hold tightly in his left hand. </p><p>Bo Katan didn’t show nervousness but deep down she was scared. Her people have spent along time there. She just hoped her people would still be alive to see this rescue.</p><p>On the horizon came into view was a grey base built into the side of a cliff. “There it is” she nodded and reached for her helmet placing it on while keeping one hand on the controls.</p><p>But a familiar sound came from behind and it sounded very familiar to Cody. It became very alarming as it got louder which meant closer. It was an engine. Then it hit him. “Ties! Behind us!” He shouted and Bo Katan quick went on to the scanners but it seemed a bit unnecessary when when the ship rocked from a blast they had taken. </p><p>“Dank farrik!” Kryze cursed as she tried her best to dodge attacks. There were no backwards guns and she knew that as she worked with a lot of microfreighters as they were small and easy to keep out the line of sight. Unless you were staging an attack. The freighter received another blow making everyone fall forward. </p><p>“You’re gonna have to land!” Cody shouted.</p><p>“We land they blow up the ship!” She told him firmly as she pushed the ship to its minutes making it do a difficult turn just infront of the base. Once she turned she headed towards the cliffs. Only there would they be able to escape.</p><p>“How many are there?” Questioned the twe’lek.</p><p>“Four” answered as she turned the ship down into a small crack into the cliffs. But before she made it another hit was taken. A warning appeared in the screen Cody leaned over and read it “shield at eighty percent!”</p><p>Once Cody looked up he was treated to the sight of Bo Katan narrowly swerving in and out of rocks and cliffs.</p><p>“Are you trying to get us killed?!”</p><p>“I wasn’t planning to!” </p><p>“Just land the ship somewhere!” Cody hated flying it was a trait shared by him and his general. It made him uneasy and it when he acted the most unprofessional at least when it was flying like this.</p><p>“Cody just trust me!”</p><p>“I do trust you bu-“ he looked over to her and he saw her. He could see shed was panicked by her unsteady posture and her heavy breathing. He could even hear panting a bit. He had to let her concentrate so he just rested back in his chair hoping she knew what to do.</p><p>She made a right turned narrowly missing a rock which was in the middle of the canyon. A tie fighter unfortunately did nit and crashed straight into it but the others learned by example and went around the rock.</p><p>It wasn’t easy darted between all different cracks in the giant rocks but it seemed like they wouldn’t have to worry any more as the end of this one led to the end of the canyon. She didn’t stop going towards it though.</p><p>“What are you doing?” He asked but at the last second she pulled up travelling up the side of the cliff. And once they were up she pulled back down heading straight towards the tie fighters and opened fire blasting all 3 one after the other.</p><p>“Woo” she cheered as the twe’leks and Cody held on for dear life. She then pulled up again and out of the canyon. Passing a Vexan karmo which laid on top bathing in the sun.</p><p>Cody slowly turned his head towards her and she turned towards him a smirk hidden by her helmet.</p><p>“What did a tell ya” she grinned as she faced back towards the window and Cody quickly flicked his middle finger with her nor Kree noticing.</p><p>They flew back towards the base where they saw more pilots getting ready to enter their ships. “Oh no you don’t!” She snarled and blew it up and Cody just chuckled to see how much she was enjoying it and also just a little disturbed. Wreckage and fire littered the outside of the base and as the ship came to land on the now destroyed exterior she then fired in the door which led into Itami’s base.</p><p>Bo Katan stood up “alright Cody you go as we said lone wolf, I’ll take the twe’leks to my clan” she headed out the exit and Cody along with Kree followed. The ramp came down and Bo Katan watched as the twe’leks filtered out. All that was left inside the was the lost clone and broken mandalorian. “Good luck” he told her with a slight nod. “To you as well” she said and rushed outside calling for the twe’leks to follow her.</p><p>He watched as they ran off “may the force be with you” he muttered. Cody in the clone wars would be ashamed of Cody now. Going against the empire, and now quoting the Jedi. How dare he. But he is a changed man if not entirely good.</p><p>Bo Katan and the twe’leks of Cay rushed through the large door. It was a hangar filled with ties and shuttles with the lights out. But they’re were troopers a mixture of stormtroopers and imperial super commandos. Dressed in white armour because the empire only knows black and white. </p><p>“Open fir-“ a stormtrooper shouts before Bo Katan shoots him down and the twe’leks rush to cover with the twe’leks ducking as well with Yen and Na’dna joining Bo. Luckily the hangar was mostly made up of stormtroopers and not the mandalorians who are significantly harder.</p><p>

The fire fight didn’t go on for that long with Bo Katan taking out the most of mandalorians. But it didn’t stop casualties as one of the mandalorians fired through one of the females twe’leks, Kree paused for a second hiding behind cover looking at the loss one of his most loyal warriors.</p><p>

Bo Katan knew when enough was enough and she bent down and sent her rocket hurling towards a shuttle which exploded and caught many troopers in the blaster knocking the, into the ground. The remaining troopers were picked off easily and the twe’leks moved on.</p><p>

“Cody head into the hangar, find those cameras!” She ordered.</p><p>

“Copy that” he replied as he sprinted out the micro freighter. He was itching to fight something that wasn’t an animal. He excelled at hand to hand combat so mandalorians might not be a problem but then again they were mandalorians.</p><p>

Bo Katan and the twe’leks rolled through the place blasting any stormtroopers in their path but she became worried due to the lack of imperial commandos. They turned a corner and arrived at Cells. “Yen, Malsha keep watch” she ordered as she strutted inside both Na’dna and Geuna followed Kryze. These cells were different to the ones at Dacan-10 these ones were smaller more compact. She entered cell 12 and sure enough no one was inside, the floor was a burning red colour and the walls were just plain deep black and they were kind enough to give an uncomfortable grey bed which didn’t have any colours and was made from concrete. Lovely.</p><p>

Bo Katan stepped and looked down the end of the hall “can one of you check the cell numbers!”</p><p>

Malsha quickly ran to the panel and stated scrolling through “you’re people are in cells twenty one, twenty two and twenty three” Bo Katan began to feel sick as judging by that cell all her people wouldn’t be able to fit inside 3 of them as she had 180 members. “Come on” she snarled sounding more worried then ever. They ran down the hall only seeing one stormtrooper who Geuna blasted quickly. </p><p>

They made it to cell 21 and Bo Katan smashed the button to see an awful sight. Her people stripped of their armour beaten, bruised, bloooded. They were crammed into one room about 15 of them. 1 looked up at Bo Katan Kryze and shrieked “Bo Katan, it’s yo-“ she cut him off.</p><p>

“I’m sorry but we need to get you all out of here now!” She said in a slightly harsh tone but she was scared for their safety. No one seemed excited to see her but it was because they were all out of energy, not even the children were spared from punishment.</p><p>

“Kree, Geuna open the rest of th-“ the sound of someone running caught the mandalorian’s attention. It was Malsha and Kree ran to her “Malsha what happened?” He asked stopping her in her tracks and holding onto her green shoulders. “The mandalorians they just killed Yen” Bo Katan then arrived next to Na’dna and blaster fired began raining upon them and all 3 ran for cover.</p><p>

“Geuna get the rest of my people out!” She ordered as she put her blaster pistols into front of her and began firing she could see the corpse of the twe’lek again the wall with 2 shots through the brain and what made matters even worse was the arrival of Gar Saxon. He was dressed in red and white armour, it is the first time she has seen him since the clone wars and she hated the look of the armour.</p><p>

Cody kicked the door down and hit the stormtrooper in the knock with his elbow in one quick strike which broke his neck and blocked a punch from the other side and beat the other trooper in the gut before breaking their neck. Cody pulled for his blaster and shot the officer who was before him. Rushing to the code cylinder and extracting the information from the cameras and shooting them up. Now he would be safe to go back to the empire just so long as no one else saw him. He turned to leave the room and received a punch from the right side of the door which made the grand marshal commander tumble backwards as he saw Sylara blaster at the ready.</p><p>

“Sylara!” He growled pulling his blaster out as well.</p><p>

“I knew you were working with her, traitor!” </p><p>

“What can I say I don’t like the empire that much, my brothers are all gone because of the empire” neither of the stormtroopers removed their blasters from the other. They kept their weapons ready to go.</p><p>

“Well the clone wars is over, you have to change with the eras as well. You are not liked amongst the stormtroopers and I might be the one who hates you the most, I’ll also be the one to kill you” Cae fired his blaster which was shown by a flash of red but it just hit the clone’s blaster into pieces. Cody took this opportunity to rush Sylara and knocked his blaster out of his hands and followed his up with a punch to the helmet. </p><p>

“Go one kid, make your move” CC-2224 hissed and he did as Sylara launched himself towards the former 7th sky corp leader.</p><p>

All of Bo’s people were free but stuck in the cells with only about 60 of them and before they Bo Katan must know where the rest of her people are. All of a sudden a blaster bolt just passed Malsha but it still burned the edge of her skin and Bo then took one to her helmet but it’s made from beskar so it should was okay. </p>
<p>

While they’re ere killing the mandalorians they were still pushing forward so Bo Katan fell back on good old handy explosives. She pulled the detonator out from her belt and tossed it towards the mandalorian.</p>
<p>

“Sir get back” shouted a mandalorian which pushed Gar Saxon out of the way while the rest of the commandos took the blast while still saving their leader.</p>
<p>

Bo Katan took this time to run to her people “Dante are you okay?” He was a Zabrak but not from Dathomir. He was one of the oldest and one of the most beaten.</p>
<p>

“We are so glad you are here, they have been sending the rest of the clan to gas chambers, they never come back” he began to cry with tears just pouring from his eyes. Bo Katan fell silent only a third of her clan survived their imprisonment. A single tear dropped from her eye as she looked back at her people. “Look out!” Na’dna shouted as he pushed both Zabrak and mandalorian out of the way from Saxon’s blaster bolt but Bo Katan quickly got back to her feet taking the blasts.</p>
<p>

“Go down that way and head to the ship!” She ordered as she pointed down the the corridor and out the other end of the cells corridor. They all quickly scurried away as Bo Katan turned back to see Saxon. </p>
<p>

“Haven’t seen you since I escaped Mandalore prison” he sent another blaster bolt her way but she blocked it with her wrist armour.</p>
<p>

“I wish you would just stay put!” She fired a wire which wrapped around Saxon but he used a vibrio blade to escape and pull her towards him. He sent a punch her way which knocked her to the ground. She sweeped his legs so while he fell she got up and pointed her blaster pistols at him and didn’t hesitate to open fire. But the blaster were absorbed so he could get up and charge her pining her against wall but she lifted her legs up and kicked him back and started up her flame thrower.</p>
<p>

Cody threw the young stormtrooper against the wall and pulled his shield off his back only to be ambushed by 2 stormtrooper from behind who who sent a blaster bolt into the back of his armour. He grunted as he felt burning in his back. He threw the shield and knocked both troopers down in 1 go but was too slow when he turned back as Sylara had his blaster ready and shot into Cody’s helmet completely destroying his grand marshal commander symbol signet. The helmet fell off off his head and he thanked the force it didn’t go into his head. He threw the shield again knocking the blaster out of the captain’s hands.</p>
<p>

He flung his shield into Sylara who grunted in pain but Cody could definitely say he was determined as he charged once again knocking Cae, Cody and Cody’s helmet and shield threw the glass and onto the hangar floor below.</p>
<p>

Saxon threw Bo Katan out of the prison corridor but she rolled onto her knees and fired whistling birds at the imperial super commando. Small explosions went off around his helmet causing him to fall. He growled and charged punching Bo Katan out of the glass and into the destroyed hangar.</p>
<p>

The twe’leks and clan Kryze ran into the hangar to see both Cody and Bo Katan going up against their foes. Saxon quickly looked up to see the clan but this caused him to get distracted and was electrocuted by Kryze and Saxon fell to the floor hopefully dead. Bo Katan rushed towards the her people and out the hangar door towards the ship meanwhile Cody and Sylara kept going to blows Cody knocked off Cae’s helmet and punched the captain between the eyes.</p>
<p>

Both warriors were battered just begging for the other to give in.</p>
<p>

“It didn’t have to be this way Cody”.</p>
<p>

“You can blame the empire for it being this way” growled the commander and Sylara rushed him again but he was ready for it as he blocked and kicked the captain onto a piece of wreckage which impaled the trooper. He coughed and sputtered. Cody just stared at Sylara who had blood rushing down his usually clean armour. Just sat there dying in pain. Cody turned towards Sylara’s blaster. He didn’t want the guy to suffer it just wasn’t Cody’s way of doing things. He picked up the blaster and placed it to the troopers bruised head and both exchange looks of hatred and anger but it was Cody who had the upper hand. He fired the red bolt into the young man’s skull finally ending the captain.</p>
<p>

Cody turned and rushed towards the hangar exit carrying his shield, Sylara’s blaster and his destroyed helmet. He arrived to see 60 people u board being treated by the twe’leks and Bo Katan waiting at the ramp.</p>
<p>

“Are you okay?” She asked brushing the blood off his beaten face. “Yeah...yeah I’m fine Bo” he told her as he embraced her both were at the end of their journey’s with each other never to cross paths again.</p>
<p>

She pulled back and her eyes seemed to turn big for once “are you sure you won’t join us?” She seemed desperate for him to stay but he took one look inside and shook his head “the empire won’t stop looking for me and judging by those people in there I don’t think you’re ready for a fight” she just nodded keeping their eyes locked together.</p>
<p>

Without words he handed her the shield and Sylara’s blaster. She looked down at them and hesitated but immediately took them. They would be the last things to remember him so she has to take them. Cody dropped his helmet and put his hands out and together ready for some binders. She reached to her pocket and placed them on his wrists. Then looked back at the grand marshal commander one last time.</p>
<p>

“Kree fire the engines!” She shouted and he quickly rushed from an injured Mando to the cockpit. Both Bo Katan and Cody kept staring at each other both knowing that this is when they’ll last meet. She pulled the Jango clone towards her and put one hand behind his head and kissed him. She never thought in a thousand years she would kiss the face of one of the people she hated the most but here she is. Once she pulled back the ship was ready to leave “keep fighting soldier” she whispered in his ear and she stepped onto the ramp as it closed up with blaster and shield in hands leaving the grand marshal commander to lay down on the floor after they take off and out of the planet’s atmosphere.</p>
<p>

He closed his eyes. It was over. </p>
<p>

Saxon flanked by 7 imperial super commandos. “Grand marshal commander Cody! Are you okay?” He asked as he ran to his side helmet still on.</p>
<p>

“No viceroy they got me pretty good” he then began to cough a little but if blood flying out each time.</p>
<p>

“Get a medic” he called out “don’t worry you’ll be okay”.</p>
<p>

Just 2 weeks later Cody found himself on the fiery planet of Mustafar standing on a platform awaiting the arrival of his superior as he stared outside at the burning planet through a large opening. He hated this planet as he wasn’t a big fan of lava but he didn’t know a single person who was.</p>
<p>

He then looked over to see the large door opening and white smoke escaping from it and within the smoke is a black figure tall and strong. He marched out, with the emotionless mask that strikes fear into anyone who opposes him. </p>
<p>

He doesn’t speak until he is right infront of Cody. He didn’t even need to speak for anyone to shit their pants but Cody was not afraid at least not of him.</p>
<p>

“Grand marshal commander I’m impressed to see you have come out of your encounter mostly unscathed” he bowed slightly towards his lord. The stormtroopers helmet had a new red signet but it was more of a dull red. While the rest of his armour stayed the same as he still had his orange shoulder plates and knee plates along with his pauldron.</p>
<p>

“It is” replied the clone.</p>
<p>

“Although I myself am not sure if I believe what you say, you certainly swayed most of the officers in you’re favour” Cody nodded towards the sith. He was amazed that they be,I’ve her was kidnapped he is putting most of it down to luck but his general would say there was no such thing as luck but in this case he would disagree.</p>
<p>

“Yes, even allowed me to keep my position as stormtrooper leader”.</p>
<p>

The dark lord then pointed at the clone “please do not forget that you are very luckily to keep you’re position, I’m sure if you screw up. Commander Bly would have no issue taking up your spot”.</p>
<p>

Cody smirked under his helmet “I’m sure that won’t happen”.</p>
<p>

“If it was up to me I would choke you now, probably kill you” the dark lord turned away now facing the lava outside. Cody has no idea how this man came to power but he is certain the emperor sees some sort of power that Cody is still yet to see. “But the emperor has requested that you have your accelerated aging slowed to a normal rate on Kamino. On one condition, you find Obi wan Kenobi” Cody raised an eyebrow that was 2 blows in 1.</p>
<p>

To his knowledge he would probably be the first and only clone trooper to have their aging slowed down and by the emperor.</p>
<p>

But Cody is shocked to hear Kenobi is still alive he git an AT-TE to fire at him and his lizard on Utapau after Grevious’s death. But no.</p>
<p>

“If you do not find Obi wan Kenobi, it will be you’re head” barked the nightmarish monster who faced the clone commander again “understood?” </p>
<p>

“Don’t worry sir I understand, now I suggest you go hop back into that tube of yours” the sith apprentice couldn’t believe what he had just heard, a stormtrooper giving him an order.</p>
<p>

“The hell did you say to me clone!” he hissed as he reached his arm out to prepare to force choke the trooper. </p>
<p>

“I said jump back into the bacta tank of yours, I’m getting bored of just staring as cybernetic monstrosity” he seemed to get Bo Katan’s aggressiveness. He didn’t say a word as Cody walked away towards the exit to get on his shuttle for Kamino as Darth Vader just stared on as he left.</p>
<p>

He respected that. Darth Vader respects anyone willing to stand up to him. Cody just earned that respect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading. While Freedom for Coan Kryze is over Cody and Bo Katan’s story isn’t as I’m gonna be writing other stuff about them which will connect to this. I will also do a fanon page for this because why not which will take things from my Wattpad and ao3 stories. Again thank you for reading, it means a lot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>